Dejados Atrás
by LoreenSky
Summary: Resumen: Cuando Shadow estaba en busca de Eggman, se encontró junto a Sonic y a Amy peleando con Metal Sonic, minutos después de que Amy fuera ayudada por Shadow los robots de Eggman los atacan dejándolos vulnerables transportándolos al otro lado del planeta.
1. Preguntas y Respuestas

Dejados Atrás

Resumen: Cuando Shadow estaba en busca de Eggman, se encontró a Sonic y a Amy peleando con Metal Sonic, minutos después de que Amy fuera ayudada por Shadow los robots de Eggman los atacan dejándolos vulnerables transportándolos al otro lado del planeta.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Preguntas y respuestas

El sol se escondía suavemente detrás de las montañas de Emerald City , el sol se oscurecía cambiando de color hacía negro. La brisa se turnaba cada vez más fría que antes cuando era de día antes de que el sol iluminaba con sus rayos el planeta ahora era oscuro con los dulces cantos de los animales del bosque. Un negro erizo con franjas rojas se encontraba en la pequeña cima observando como el planeta se oscurecía sin importarle lo tarde que era, Rouge no le había hablado sobre Sonic ni nada extraño por el estilo como si le importara el erizo azul, suspirando se alejó de donde se encontraba y camino hacia la ciudad en Station Square, en vez de caminar como los demás en la cera iba en el techo de los edificios. Justo cuando iba a pasar de Station Square una explosión surgió en uno de los pasillos cercanos a el lugar donde se encontraba, las personas gritaban con pánico huyendo a un lugar más segura. Sin saber lo que pasaba decidió avanzar un poco más hasta ver a Sonic, y a su "novia Amy". Gruño y decidió que lo que estaba pasando no era nada de su incumbencia.

-Sal de una vez cobarde. –Sonic soltó en amenaza al que estaba atacando la ciudad. –¿O es que tienes miedo?

Nadie respondió, Shadow a pesar de que trataba de irse no pudo aguantar sentir curiosidad con quien era la persona o cosa que quería atacar de nuevo, sus instintos decían que se quedara por si el faker hace algo estúpido. Sacó su esmeralda del caos y espero a que saliera.

-¡Sal de una vez! –Esta vez gritó.

Sin que Sonic supiera Shadow se acercó cada vez más, el erizo sentía una presencia poderosa que provenía dentro del callejón no era como la energía del Caos sino una muy diferente parecido al del Caos perfecto. Amy se cubrió detrás de Sonic con miedo de ver la energía ¿Acaso Sonic sabe lo que se encuentra ahí? Pero algo le dijo que pronto sabrá. Cuando salió el extraño, Shadow dio un paso atrás dejando un suspiró el atacante no era nada familiar. Era como un robot de color azul y gris era parecido a Sonic. No hablaba pero le disparó a Sonic e incluso a Amy que fue tirada hacía atrás y se golpeó con la pared. Shadow se fijo en Amy para ver si estaba herida.

-¿Shadow? –Amy murmuró.

Shadow suspiró pero no dijo nada le ayudo a levantarse mientras ella se arreglaba su vestido aún confundida.

-¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sonic preguntó incrédulo.

-No lo sé. –Respondió secamente. –Y lo que hago no es nada de tu incumbencia.

Sonic se mordió el labio se volteó, y comenzó a correr hacía donde Metal Sonic se dirigía. Amy arrugó su cara y miro a Shadow que estaba cruzado de brazos. Sentía curiosidad por él ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

No dudo en preguntarle.

-¿Estas buscando a alguien, Shadow? –Preguntó intimidada al ver esos ojos carmesís posarse en ella.

-No te incumbe, niña…

-¿Niña? Ha mira quien habla jovencito tu también tienes 15 al igual que Sonic solo que estuviste en un largo sueño por 50 años. –Se defendió. –Así que no es justo.

Shadow bufó. Y se volvió en su camino ignorando de lo que paso. Amy por minutos se sintió sola así que llamo a Shadow.

-Shadow, por favor ¿te puedes quedar hasta que Sonic venga?

Shadow se volteó y miro a Amy por unos minutos, y medito. Si se queda podrá investigar sobre el tal Metal Sonic y averiguar de quien es y el creador. Y si no se queda tendrá que buscar a Eggman por si solo sin ninguna pista alguna. Se puso una mano en la cabeza en gesto de irritación

-Decisiones, decisiones…-Murmuró.

-¿Shadow?

Gruño un poco, tal vez sea buena idea quedarse y ver quien creo a Metal Sonic pero eso demoraría como más de una hora incluso puede durar días y si se trata de Sonic puede que dure una semana. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado? Él puede dejar a Amy sola, no le importaba de todos modos, siguió andando hasta que sacó su esmeralda y ya iba a tele transportarse.

-Caos-

-¡Espera por favor! –Rogó la eriza rosada.

-¿Qué quieres? –Rugió Shadow. -¿Qué no vez que tengo cosas más importantes?

Amy se puso un dedo en la boca pensativa y miro a Shadow con una sonrisa que lo dejo desconcertado.

-¿Cómo cuáles Shadow?

-Hmp. –Exclamó Shadow sin saber que responder

-No sabía que estabas tan ocupado. –Contestó pícaramente.

Shadow quería irse de ahí e ignorar a Amy de todo no debió de tele transportarse hacía donde Amy, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez no estuviera en esta situación. Amy le sacó la lengua que lo intrigo demasiado, sin saber que hacer ojeo los restos de pavimentos del suelo y el gran agujero. Alzando una ceja camino hacía el lugar y observo que conectaba a otro pasillo.

-_"Si Sonic pudo ver a Metal Sonic ¿Por qué yo no? Estuve merodeando toda la ciudad…._-Pensó. –_Además, al parecer ese androide entro por aquí para sorprenderlo pero no le resultó el plan….allá esta la salida._

-¿Cómo se encontraron a….tu sabes quien? –No podía creerse a si mismo que preguntó. -¿Sabes dónde?

Amy tragó saliva no preocupada pero sorprendida ya que era la primera vez Shadow le pregunta. Estaba sospechosa ¿Qué querrá Shadow con Metal Sonic y cuál es su intención? Si él quiere jugar al jueguecito de detectives que empiece.

-Primero quiero saber que_** tú**_ haces aquí…

-¡Ya te dije que no sé!

-Entonces no te digo…

Si le dice que estaba buscando a Eggman tal vez diga "¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?" realmente Shadow no quiere aguantar preguntas. Sin decidirse prefirió mentir para que así Amy deje de molestar y le diga de una vez la respuesta.

-Solo caminaba hasta que vi la explosión. –Respondió Shadow.-¿Feliz?

-Hmm, algo me dice que no es verdad, Shadow. –prosiguió Amy. –Pero bueno, estábamos en una cita en el océano hasta que Sonic vio que alguien volaba.

No era lo que esperaba pero bueno si esa era la razón de su encuentro entonces no puede hacer nada.

-¿Te quedaras?

-No

-Por favor…

-No quiero

-Shadow te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que Sonic venga sino entonces te las verás con mi martillo.

Shadow gruño irritado, no tendrá remedio que quedarse.

-Bien…Pero te vas calmando no quiero más problemas.


	2. Atacados

Capitulo 2

Atacados

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Sonic fue en busca de Metal Sonic, minutos que Shadow pudo haber usado para encontrar a Eggman y no perderlos como Amy Rose para esperar a su amado. La verdad, Shadow no entendía la relación de Amy y Sonic pues Sonic siempre se escapaba de Amy para no ser abrazado o besado por la eriza. Siempre que Sonic le salva ella lo recompensa con un abrazo pero el lo esquiva o huye mientras que Amy lo sigue con su martillo. Había veces que ella se sentía decepcionada.

-¿Cuándo vendrá? –Amy se preguntó mientras observaba el cielo oscuro. –No es común en él.

Shadow bufó, ignorando a Amy ¿No común en Sonic? Es bastante común en él un holgazán e irresponsable que se le olvida todo. Y lo peor es que Shadow no sabía que hora era. Amy caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente por su querido amor que había ido. Miro de nuevo a Shadow que estaba cruzado de brazos y viendo hacía la nada. Se mordió el labio queriendo que el erizo negro hablara.

Shadow por su parte estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos pensando en como encontrar a Eggman, él había encontrado algunas pistas de los Eggman robots en una cueva pero cuando volvió a ver desaparecieron. Al parecer, Eggman sabe que Shadow está en su búsqueda. Sintió la mirada de Amy en él sintiéndose incomodo dijo secamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No. Es que bueno no es común en verte por estor lugares…

-¿Y? –Dijo Shadow. –Solo merodeaba nada más…

Antes de que Amy se defendiera de la forma de hablar de Shadow, los robots de Eggman aparecieron disparándoles a los dos erizos, Amy soltó un grito del miedo y se puso detrás de Shadow.

-"_Por fin_" –Pensó poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Los Eggman robots le dispararon pero él era más ágil esquivando y corriendo les ataco de vuelta destruyendo de un solo golpe los robots que al explotar solo dejaron sus restos. Shadow activó sus zapatos y patinó hacía uno que iba a atacar a Amy, después con una patada el robot explotó, haciendo lo mismo ya le faltaban como dos robots saltando hacía ellos, Shadow los destruyo con un caos spear. Justo cuando Shadow termino de destruir a los robots, una risa hizo que los dos erizos se sobresaltaran.

-Ho ho ho.

Frunciendo el ceño, Shadow se volteó y vio que Eggman se encontraba ahí con su mirada común. Shadow cerró sus puños mientras esperaba a que Eggman dijera algo.

-Llevo rato de no verte Shadow.-Eggman dijo. –Sabes, no me ha ido de lo bastante bien cuando decidiste volverte del lado de Sonic….

-Cállate gordo. –Dijo Shadow amenazantemente. –Yo no estoy del lado de nadie.

Eggman frunció al escuchar el nuevo nombre de Shadow, gruñendo sacó una de sus creaciones que había tomado tiempo. Amy se tapó la boca al ver lo de Eggman.

-¿Qué…es eso? –Amy preguntó preocupada. -¿Shadow?

Él no contesto pero solo se inmutó a prestarle atención a Eggman y su creación. Al frente se encontraba una máquina en forma de huevo, tenía algunos botones y una antena.

-He aquí el absorbente Eggman. –Presentó presionando un botón.

La máquina se activo provocando un sonido demasiado agudo para sus oídos, Shadow se quejo de dolor tapándose sus orejas al igual que Amy, el Absorbente Eggman se abrió y botando una luz inmensa creo un agujero negro.

-Hahahaha.- Eggman rio.

El poder de la máquina era demasiado fuerte, todo lo que se encontraba a su paso lo absorbía todo, Shadow trató de agarrarse de algo pero era demasiado sus brazos comenzaron a cansarse y al ver a Amy trató de agarrar su mano.

-¡Shadow! –Gritó. -¡No me sueltes!

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando, pero eres demasiado pesada.

Amy se enojó sintiéndose ofendida, justo cuando Shadow pudo recuperar el equilibrio una carretilla de algún supermercado lo golpeo en el torso, el erizo soltó un gemido de dolor y al ser golpeado fue absorbido al igual que Amy.

* * *

Sonic gruño de nuevo perdió de vista a Metal Sonic, ¿Qué haría? Pues no lo sabe. Corriendo donde había dejado a Amy no dudo en sentir preocupación por ella, ya que Shadow se encontraba también. Corriendo rápidamente llego adonde supuestamente la había dejado pero lo que le sorprendió más fue que no había nadie, ningún rastro de Amy o de Shadow.

-¿Amy? ¿Shadow?

Nadie le respondió, cerrando sus puños trató de buscar a Amy por toda la ciudad.

* * *

Cuando Amy recuperó el reconocimiento, observó adonde se encontraban, el lugar era un bosque con unos arboles que llegaban hasta el cielo. Algunos grillos saltaban de un lado para otro mientras que Amy buscaba algo familiar. No recordaba nada solo cuando Eggman apareció de la nada y los atacó.

-Hmm.-Exclamó.

Cuando miro al frente se dio cuenta que había un erizo muy familiar, tenía la piel negra y franjas rojas sus ojos estaban cerrados y en el estómago estaba herido.

-¿Shadow? –Preguntó, ahora recordaba que Eggman fue el culpable de todo esto. -¿Shadow?

-Ugh. –Gimió al escuchar su nombre. -¿Qué quieres?

No tenía ganas de responder, le dolía demasiado su herida para poder hablar y responder las tontas preguntas de Amy. Su mirada estaba borrosa e ida y tratando de levantarse cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-Agh, creo que no es muy soportable. –Murmuró.

-No te muevas Shadow. –Dijo Amy.-Te puedes lastimar más…

-¿Y ahora por qué te importo? –Shadow preguntó. –Si siempre tú me has acusado de tales actos…

Amy le sacó la lengua, Shadow arrugó su cara tomando en cuenta que ella lo agarró de costumbre, de repente sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ow. –Se quejó. -¿Cuál es tú problema? –Cuando vio el martillo de ella posarse en él de nuevo, Shadow lo agarró.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Replicó Amy. –¡Déjame!

Empujando el martillo y tirándolo hacía otro lugar, Shadow apretó la muñeca de Amy haciendo que mirara estrellas, el dolor era tan fuerte que algunas lágrimas le salieron

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Exigió Shadow lentamente. -¡Dime!

-¡Por decirme gorda y por tratarme mal!

-Grr…

Shadow la soltó y cogió aire, realmente esa herida debe de ser tratada, primero deben de salir de este bosque para ver si encuentran a alguien que les pueda ayudar, de nuevo su vista se nublo pero trato de caminar y Amy lo siguió. Dondequiera que estén Shadow percibía una extraña presencia que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. Era por eso que Shadow siguió adelante.

-¡Shadow espera! –Amy dijo detrás de él. –Tu herida está sangrando. ¿Por qué no paramos por un rato?

Shadow se detuvo y vio que Amy tenía razón, manchas de sangres teñían el suelo mientras que él caminaba. Suspiró. No podían parar no cuando hay algo detrás de esos arbustos. Sea lo que sea, botaba un olor como de alcantarilla.

-Rose, escúchame. –Dijo Shadow. –No podemos parar a pesar de que este herido…Hay algo detrás de esos arbustos que nos quiere cazar…

-¿Qué…qué?

Shadow suspiró y le ofreció su mano a Amy, mirándolo extrañada Amy acepto y agarró su mano. Los dos erizos seguían caminando lo más rápido posible.

-Tsk…-Shadow cayó sintiendo el dolor penetrar por su estómago de nuevo. -¿Shadow? –Amy preguntó preocupada. –No te preocupes…sigue. –Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo caminó ya pesadamente.

* * *

-¿Tails? –Sonic preguntó entrando a el taller de su mejor amigo.

-¿Sí Sonic?

El zorro de dos colas lo saludo como siempre dándole una silla para que se siente, Sonic le preguntó si había visto a Amy por algún lugar.

-Me temo que no…¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se enojo por su cita?

-¿Qué cita?

-La que te invito…

-¿Eso era una cita?

Tails puso los ojos en blancos, se sentía tan feliz por Amy ya que Sonic había accedido a su invitación, la eriza estaba tan emocionada por ir que se le olvido despedirse de él. Y ahora Sonic perdió a Amy.

-Olvidalo, ¿Qué paso?

-Pues, justo cuando Amy me iba a abrazar Metal Sonic apareció de la nada y nos ataco…lo seguí con Amy hasta Station Square donde Shadow apareció y después de ahí seguí a Metal Sonic que lo perdí…-Explicó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Lo dices como si no fuera la gran cosa…

-Oh…lo siento.

Tails se levanto y encendió la televisión mientras que Sonic agarro agua del refrigerador para luego tomársela.

-¿Por qué ves la televisión cuando Amy desaparece?

-Estoy mirando las noticias por si Amy sale…

Tails se sentó y se quedo observando las noticias sintiéndose algo cansado espero a que alguna pista apareciera. Pero desafortunadamente no salió nada más que puros accidentes de personas o robos que Sonic no ha podido detener.

-Sonic, me temo que hay que buscarla porque no hay nada en las noticias…

Sonic hizo una mueca y acompañado de Tails corrió de nuevo por los lugares que no había huye dejandola tio maba tambiocupaci soltoo una carretilla de algr a Amy tratvon disparandoles huye dejandola t


End file.
